


Canary Cry

by BackwardsEdge



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Muteness, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsEdge/pseuds/BackwardsEdge
Summary: Rosa Vergara, México's beloved daughter. As the Omnic Crisis passed through each country, it left hundreds of thousands dead. And as it passed through México, it took everything. After the Crisis, Rosa was left just like everyone else, alone. So, she took to the streets, working as a body guard, thief, and whatever she could afford to do. That is until Blackwatch came knocking....But oh, they don't exist. Thrown into a world of lies and secret missions, Rosa finds herself feeling like a pot of boiling water. And watching the person she cares about lust after someone else only turns up the heat...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my own, and is originally posted on Wattpad under the username SaltyCauldron.

The Omnic Crisis began in all the major cities, including Dorado, Mexico. The Democratic Federation was struggling to fight the omniums that attacked their beloved city. And the President was trying to keep his family safe from the destruction. President Emilio Vergara ordered a mass evacuation of Dorado, including his own family. 

"Papá, why must we leave? Our house is more stronger than any home in the city!" Gabriela Vergara asked, clutching her older sister's hand as they rushed out of their mansion to the two awaiting cars. They were ages 5 and 8 respectively. "Porque Gabriela, the omnics will destroy everything, and our army cannot stop it." Her father responded, ushering the two girls into the fortified tank of a vehicle. They were heading towards a bunker, where the omnics surely could not find them. 

Gabriela's sister, Rosa, sat silently in the car as they rode. She watched the trees pass by, a blur of dark greens and blues. The full moon behind them cast a white glow on the forest, illuminating all. Her fingers idly drummed her knee as boredom crept silently into her mind. "Rosa querida, please stop drumming your fingers." Emilio looked to his eldest daughter, a silent plea on his lips.

Worry ran through the president's mind. There was no certainty that they would make it to the bunker unscathed, and that very thought chilled him to the bone. Being surrounded by trees provided excellent cover for both them and potential attackers. 

The omnics attacked for no reason, or so it seemed. After Omnica shut down their omniums, the robotic systems seemingly turned themselves back on and began a world-wide siege. With at least one omnium on each continent, they turned old and new tech alike into new weapons that destroyed human armies by the masses. No country alone could take out an omnium, with the exception of Russia, who was doing extremely well on their front. 

Mexico was fairing horribly, hence the mass evacuation of Dorado and all other major Mexican cities. There was no omnium nearby, but that didn't stop the omnics from raging war against the people of Mexico. 

Rosa stopped her finger drumming, and continued staring out the window. As the blur of trees continued, the light of the moon illuminated something that reflected the light back to her. Something metallic. Rosa frantically signed to her father, and looked out the window on his side of the vehicle, only to see gunfire. 

Bullets pelted the armored car, unable to pierce the sides and windows. Gabriela clutched her sister, cowering into her as their father protected them both, in the event the bullets indeed entered the car. Rosa's heart thundered in her chest as the vehicle sped up. She could barely think, barely breathe. Hell, all she really could do is watch. Watch as countless omnics emerged from the trees as they sped past. 

She even watched as two tanking omnics set themselves up in front of the car, leaving the driver no time to swerve out of the way as he crashed headfirst into the two. They ripped the front of the car to pieces; as the back end of the car caught up, the momentum caused it to front-flip onto the roof. 

The omnics surrounded the vehicle, ready to blow it to smithereens. With her sister unconscious, Gabriela undid her seatbelt, falling into the roof of the car. The crushed windows provided her escape into the darkness, if only she could get to the cover of the woods, she could get to a city and get help. If only. What could a five year-old do?

Unknown to her, however, a Bastion unit awaited any survivors exiting the crushed car. And as quietly as she could, Gabriela made her way to the side of the vehicle that had the least amount of omnics. Behind her, her father lay still, not showing any signs of waking up. 

The other omnics sat still. Unmoving. Waiting. Looking for any signs of life among the darkened wreckage. Gabriela laid on the roof, which was technically the ground, and hoped the omnics would leave. They didn't move. 

A bright light illuminated the omnics from above. A helicopter circled the area, and Gabriela could hear shouting. And then gunfire. Lots of gunfire from either side. Gabriela couldn't tell who the omnics were fighting, but they had to be help! She kicked the glass as hard as her little legs could allow, but even the shattered glass wouldn't budge. No matter how bright, Gabriela did not understand the concept of bulletproof glass. She just thought the glass on this car was like, _super_ strong, and that it knew that she was trying to get out, and wouldn't let her. 

Since she couldn't escape on her own, she waited until the gunfire ceased before crying for help. Her sister and father showed no signs of stirring, and so that was her only choice. Tears streamed down her face as she heard the mechanized footsteps of the omnics. Gabriela, so strong and hopeful before, was utterly terrified. Her wails became louder as the door in front of her was ripped off. She curled into a ball in an attempt to protect herself...

===

3 Hours Later

Rosa sat up suddenly, inhaling and exhaling too fast. Her heart rate monitor starting beeping frantically. She tried to remember what happened, and figure out where she was. Two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room. "Hey now, breathe sweetheart. In and out." One nurse said, placing a hand on Rosa's shoulder, trying to get the young girl's breathing stable. 

The doctor checked Rosa's vitals while the other nurse spoke to her. "Do you remember your name?" The nurse asked.

A nod. 

"Could you please tell me your name?" Rosa signed her name to the nurse. "Can you say your name?" The nurse asked again. 

A no. It's not that she was incapable of speaking, she just chose not to for the protection of those around her. When Rosa was younger, she injured her cousin Mía by screaming about a toy. It was neither of their faults, but Rosa has a genetic affliction that causes any sounds emitting from her vocal chords to be dangerous to human ears. Any time she speaks, human ears bleed. So after she injured Mía, Rosa resorted to keeping quiet. 

The nurse conversed with Rosa, talking about where she was and what they were giving her, until Rosa asked where her sister was. The nurse's breathing hitched, "Well Rosa, your car, it crashed. Your sister and father...they didn't make it. I'm so sorry Rosa." Her hands shook, her little hands shook with such despair, yet she didn't cry out in pain or anguish. The only other sign of emotion was the tears running down her cheeks. 

Rosa asked what the cause of death was for her sister. A rather disturbing question. "I don't think you need to hear that, Rosa." The nurse responded. Rosa asked again. "I'm sorry Rosa...she was killed by omnics. And because both of your parents are no longer with us, you will have to be taken in by the city." Rosa looked at her hands. "If there's anything I can do to help you, Rosa, just ask me, alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized is Rosa's thoughts  
">" indicates a text Rosa sends  
"<" indicates a received text

**20 Years Later ~ Dorado**

Rosa ran through the streets, covering her head as bullets passed by. Her breath came in short pants as she slid quickly around a corner, nearly eating a bullet in the process. Behind her, shouts and gunfire could be heard. 

The lingering citizens cowered at the sight of the Los Muertos gang, and offered pitying looks to the woman running from them. Rosa's muscled legs screamed with every pounding step, aching for a rest. In her hand was a flash drive containing plans to high powered weapons that _was_ intended for the gang, but wound up in her possession. 

More bullets whizzed by her head, she felt the fire in her lungs growing. In a split-second decision, Rosa turned into another alleyway, aiming for the crowd at the other end. She was nearly there when a fire escape ladder broke free and dropped in front of her.

With nothing to slow her momentum, she slammed full speed into it. Disoriented, Rosa stumbled a few steps back, still clutching the drive. "Heh, hola amiga. I see you have something of theirs that I would like." Through teary eyes, Rosa could make out what seemed to be a teenager with purple hair before her. _She's one of them..._

The supposed teenager had her hands on her hips, "I know who you are amiga, and I offer you an escape from these idiots. If, and only if, you give me that flash drive." She said. Rosa didn't have much of a choice, she tossed the flash drive to the teenager. But she didn't expect the girl to toss one back. "This one is full of bullshit, when they're done beating you, you can "give" them that one." The girl said. 

Shouts came down the other end of the alleyway. "Well amiga, have fun for now. we're going to be such good friends." Rosa sneered internally, _what good are friends? _ Rosa took in a deep breath as she watched the girl disappear into the crowd. 

Rosa took off running, pushing her way through the crowd that was celebrating the end of the Omnic Crisis. She ignored them, dreading the surfacing memories of her childhood. The upbeat melody weaved a tale of defeat and the redemption of the Mexican people. The melody fueled Rosa's motivation, pushing her further into the crowd as she tried to lose her chasers. 

Luckily for her, they really were idiots, and lost her in the crowd. They headed further into Dorado, towards the gigantic ziggurat, while Rosa stayed neared the town center. Exhaustion took over, her back met the side of the fountain as she slid down to sit. 

She listened to the music of celebration, inhaled the smell of wine and spices, and enjoyed the happiness of the playing children. Piñatas decorated the center, streamers connected the tip of the fountain to various buildings. Confetti was everywhere, floating gently in the air or covering the ground. It was in people's hair, on the tables, and in the fountain. Everyone clapped as dancers skipped and waved their arms. 

For a moment, Rosa was happy. She had been without this type of happiness for a long time. Older women she encountered saw this sadness, and determined it was loneliness. They played matchmaker with her and their sons, and each time she denied. 

Her moment was short lived, as a glimmer of purple near a rooftop caught her attention. Rosa heaved herself up and headed in the direction of the glimmer. The short steps brought her to an overlook. Misión Dorado could be seen over a rooftop. 

_What does this girl want with me? _ The girl from before turned a corner, leaning against it. The moonlight illuminated her hair, giving it an eerie glow. "Hello again, _amiga. _You may be wondering what I want with you. To tell the truth it's simple. I want a friend." 

Rosa tilted her head. _She's already been calling me friend. What does she really want? _"You see, amiga, you are strong. I take it that years of living in the streets taught you a lot about fighting and beating assholes into the ground. Correct?" Rosa nodded to the teenager. "Excellent. In return for protecting me, I can keep Los Muertos off your back. They won't attack you anymore, and you can help me out. It's a win-win situation." 

_She already made one deal with me. And I got jack shit out of it. But now I'm getting something. Those fuckers have been hunting me down for years. I've sent them all back with broken bones. Some peace would be nice. And all I have to do is protect this girl. _

Rosa gave the girl a nod, and stuck out her hand. The girl took it. "Why don't you speak?" She asked, then smiled. "Oh! I know why! It's because of your sister's death right? And your father's!" Rosa narrowed her eyes, throat burning. Her breathing was slow, deep, the memory resurfacing.

_This girl knows who I am. She knows my past. Yet she doesn't really know why I don't speak._

"No matter, we can find a way for you to speak. By the way, amiga, my name is Sombra. And you are Rosa. Now that we are acquainted, you can follow me." Sombra turned around, heading down the stairs and into an alleyway. Rosa followed, eyes flicking in every possible direction to watch for hidden attacks. 

But none came.

After walking through alleyways and back roads, the duo came upon El Castillo. The statue of Guillermo Portero stood prominent in the center. One chime of the bell signaled the time, and Rosa was struggling to stay awake. She didn't want to fall asleep in front of the young girl, as she was wary of what the girl could do. 

The building they approached was bland, nothing special about it. But when they entered, it was a completely different story. To their left, purple hexagons connected by more purple lines created a webbed chart of information. In front of the pair was the most complex computer system Rosa had ever seen. She had multiple hard drives and computers, over seven monitors, and tech was all over the tables. Energy drinks, sodas, and chips filled the trash cans. 

_What a pigsty. _

"Welcome to my home, Rosa. I do hope you'll find your stay enjoyable." Sombra rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a cell phone. She programmed a number into the contacts and tossed the older woman the phone. "This is how you can talk to me. Just text the number." 

Rosa took another long glance around the room. Sleep was beginning to overtake her, and as sunk to the floor, she saw Sombra typing furiously at her computer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa awoke to the sound of a keyboard. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she saw Sombra in the same position as before.

_Did this girl do anything but sit at that computer?_

Her back screamed in pain as Rosa pulled herself up from the floor, "You could have slept on the bed _amiga_. I sleep in the afternoon." Sombra never turned around.

>Food?

A white box appeared on one of the screens in front of Sombra. "Go out and get you some. I don't need anything. And I trust that you can find your way back?" This time, the young girl turned to face Rosa, flashing a menacing grin before turning back to her screens. A warning not to run away.

It didn't faze her, like it should have. Finding food was too important. Rosa exited the young girl's home. If you could even call the singular room a home. As the morning sun hit her eyes, the gentle breeze carried music from the town center. Rosa passed under the archway and entered the town. The metal statue of Guillermo glinted in the sun, and Rosa sent the inanimate object a mean glare.

An older man sat on wooden crate, filling the air with the sounds of an old Spanish ballad long since forgotten by the younger generations. Rosa could appreciate the song, as she once enjoyed it in a happier time.

Digging through her pockets, she found spare change and dumped it in the guitar case. He dropped his head in thanks and continued to play. People milled about, talking and sharing friendly smiles. Rosa watched as kids ran around the statue and in between their parent's legs, and felt a slight twinge in her chest.

Their smiles made the pain worse, and mercifully, the scent of food drew her away from the happy scene.

On the other side of the Castillo, Rosa found a bar. Inside wasn't much, a couple people milled about, as it was early in the morning. Technically the bar shouldn't be open. Yet here it was. The open doors let the warm breeze flow throughout the building.

The wall to the left of the counter hosted a plethora of posters. Some were ads and others called for the arrests of certain individuals. Rosa's eyes settled on a lone "Missing Child" poster. She doubted that this child was the only one missing. Even though kidnapping a child had been ruled punishable by death, people still dared to take children from their beds.

As Rosa read the name on the poster, her eyes widened as she reached for it. Part of the flimsy paper tore off when she ripped it away from the wall. On the poster was her own face, around the time her sister died. She quickly folded the paper until it was a square small enough to fit in her pocket before heading over to the bartender.

"What will you be having, señora?" Rosa took a napkin and a sharpie and wrote what she wanted. She also asked where she might find some food. The bartender read the napkin. "You look a little roughed up. Sure you don't want something stronger?" Rosa nodded and the bartender got out a whiskey glass. He dropped a few whiskey stones into the glass and grabbed a bottle of Sierra Norte.

Leaving the bottle with her, he muttered a "be right back" and disappeared into the back room. Rosa poured the whiskey and picked up the glass. Before even taking a sip she placed it against her forehead and let the cold liquid dull the ache.

Once her forehead was freezing, Rosa downed the glass and poured another. The bartender came back with an omelet and placed it before Rosa. "Here, we take care of our own." The bartender went back to cleaning glasses. Perplexed, Rosa started to eat the omelet and sipped at her whiskey.

_What did he mean by "our own"? I just got here. Did he somehow recognize me? Possibly from the poster? Or did he just mean Mexicans..._

The TV above the bar rattled on about Overwatch's latest mission, and how it was a success. Rosa didn't care for it, until she heard a new voice. Not the same old Jack Morrison. No, this was a woman's voice.

"We are very grateful that all of the children were only mildly injured in this most recent attack. They are all recovering wonderfully in Overwatch's hospital." Rosa looked up to see the face of an angel. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and her features were soft. She wore a lab coat, and her smile sent Rosa's heart pounding. _Angela Ziegler._ Rosa could feel her face heating, so she went back to drinking.

She tried to ignore the sound of Angela's voice replaying in her head as she ate, but couldn't, as the television kept talking about Overwatch.

_Maybe I should leave._

Rosa stood, reaching in her pocket to pay for the food, but the bartender stopped her. "On the house for you, Ms. Vergara." Rosa froze at the bartender's words. "What, you did not think I would notice? Ah you think too little of me mi hija. You'll find that lots of people, especially near Dorado, will recognize you. Adiós mi hija," he said.

_I wonder how many people have noticed me and not said anything?_

Walking slowly back to Sombra's home, Rosa thought about all the people she could remember interacting with, and how they seemed to have knowing smiles, yet didn't say a word. She thought about that until the invasive thoughts of Angela arose. She suppressed them as she continued on to Sombra's. 

"Hola amiga, we have a mission." 


	4. Chapter 4

Rosa sighed inwardly. _I'm really getting in deep with this kid. _Next to her, Sombra was crouched in front of an electrical panel, fiddling with who knows what. The pair were perched on the roof of the police department.

Sombra was humming to herself, the purple glow of her hacking interface illuminating the area around them.

>What are we even doing here? I thought you already hacked the police station database.

"Do not worry about it amiga. These silly officers are trying to protect against cyber-attacks, so they update their system occasionally. You are just here to keep me company."

_Huh, she really doesn't like not having information. I wonder what that means for me? I wonder if she knows she's missing a piece of the puzzle._

>What's your real name?

Sombra looked at the screen by her head when the notification popped up. She let out a small laugh, "I am Sombra. My former name is of no importance." Rosa rolled her eyes.

>I thought we were supposed to be friends.

The look in Sombra's eyes as she turned to face Rosa betrayed the face she put on. "We are, but we need to be working together and _share_ information. I'm not going to give that information out freely, amiga. Not unless I get something of equal importance in return."

Rosa mulled over this. How important was Sombra's name to her? It was worth noting that Sombra knew quite a bit about her, having let drop a couple _personal_ tidbits that no one but Gabriela knew of. Rosa quickly typed something.

>It's not that I can't speak. It's that I won't.

Sombra read the messages, the extra purple screens fading away. "Go on," she said, eager to hear what juicy information Rosa could have.

>If I speak, I destroy the eardrums of whoever hears me.

A glimmer of mischief was evident in Sombra's eyes. "You and me, amiga, are going to start a revolution. And that information is very interesting. So, I'll tell you." Sombra leaned in close to Rosa and whispered in her ear. "My name was Olivia Colomar." Sombra

Rosa tilted her head to the side,

>How long have you known?

Sombra shrugged, "that's my secret, amiga." Rosa rolled her eyes again as Sombra continued to work on her task.

_She's my cousin. Funny how the world works._

Once Sombra was finished with the job, they headed back to the Castillo. Rosa crashed on the small bed, figuring Sombra didn't mind, and fell to sleep immediately.

**Two Weeks Later**

Rosa inhaled deeply, loving the crisp cool air as she walked towards the tavern, Calaveras. She often ate there, unable to enjoy the chips and energy drinks that Sombra lived off of. Before she could enter, however, she noted the two men standing to her right, near the alley that ran beside the bar. They were dressed in dark military attire, one wore a cowboy hat and the other, a beanie. Rosa locked eyes with them and moved forwards.

She quickly backpedaled, running up the stairs to the bell tower then taking a sharp left to run into the upper level housing across the fort. As she reached the other end, one of the two men stepped into her path, and she nearly lost her footing trying to slow down and turn. Rosa ran back the way she came but the other man blocked her path.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Ms. Vergara," said the man in the beanie. She looked between the two, both looked ready to shoot her. The man in the cowboy hat had his hand resting near his revolver, and the other was inching closer by the second.

A shot rang out into the air, and the man in the cowboy hat clutched his arm. Below them, the bartender had used his rifle. "Go, Rosa!" He said, and she nodded once to him before dropping down near the fountain and taking off towards the city.

She could hear them chasing after her as she ran. Her heart was pounding and she was out of breath, but the fear of being caught pushed her on. The footsteps behind her neared, and when she looked back, she saw the man in the beanie was awfully close.

_Just a little farther. Get to the city._

Rosa dared not think about the prospect of using her voice, but if it came down to living or dying, she would use it. The closer she got to the city, the closer the man in the beanie got to her. She slid into town, banking on a corner and turning towards the center of the city. As she turned down an alleyway, Rosa jumped for a fire escape ladder and quickly climbed. She reached the roof and collapsed, hopeful that she lost her chaser.

A gun placed to her head proved otherwise. "Nice try, but you couldn't get too far sweetheart," said the man with the cowboy hat.

_Fuck_


End file.
